Robin: Life isn't s Easy, Take it from Me
by KizKatsayzgirlzruleYJ
Summary: Batman is mad at Robin. In the cave, Bruce hurts the boy, leading for Dick Grayson to run off. When Bruce finally tries to stop him, he only hurts young Dick worse. Luckily he had been followed by his fellow teammate Artemis, but when he is to hurt to fight back, Artemis is on her own. When she wake up, her friend is gone. Anold villain is back, and Robin is in trouble.About Batman


_**This is a completed story based on a relationship between Batman and Robin. Doctor Death is an older villain, I believe he was last recognized in the 2004 Batgirl series. I'm a bit to young to know that stuff but some peeps out there may know who the heck I'm talking about. Felt like bringing him back.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish, yeah right... Kat don't no own enythang, well becides a few awesome sites but... trust these days. have fun finding it on your own B) Katsays: Hope ya'll like.**_

February 25, 2011: 23: 13 llOutskirts of Gothamll

"AAHHH!" Robin's scream echoed the warehouse he was being kept in as the electricity ran through his body. He tried to breathe while he screamed. "AAAHHHHHhh!" He cried hoping for someone to hear. His body fought against the restraints that kept him to the metal cold table. But really, besides the pain he was in along with his former wounds from hours ago, he only thought about the fight he had with Bruce, with Batman.

February 25, 2011: 18: 35 llGotham City Docksll

Batman and Robin had separated out for patrol. Batman was handling a robbery by Penguin while Robin handled Two Face. Robin ignored the bruises and cuts that were in curtsy of Two Face's delightful goons. He was right now trying to struggle away at one of the goon's strong grips he had around him. He managed to get loose of him and was faced with Harvey. unfortunately, Robin was thrown hard enough to the ground by being attacked by 3 goons. Hard enough to prevent him from getting up. Harvey turned Robin to face upwards on his back, stepping on his chest while the goons held his arms in tight grips. Robin tried pulling away, trying to turn. But Harvey held the gun pointing right at Robin's neck. "Any last words Little Bird Boy, before I blow your throat to pieces?" Robin ignored this and kept putting all he had into escaping the grips.

Harvey's finger touched the trigger and the white's of Robin's optics widened as he froze expecting to hear the boom, feel the pain, and see the black and white of nowhere. The shot is only what he heard, but nothing else besides the growl of Harvey came to Robin's senses, that and the bat-a-rang sticking from the gun. Harvey held his bleeding hand and stepped backwards away from the Boy Wonder. "Let the boy go." The goons released Robin's arms and looked around for Batman but were interrupted by a punch and a kick delivered by the Boy Wonder. The men were out, But Two Face was up and running, trying to get away but suddenly, Batman stopped Harvey. Robin stood in place, awaiting for Batman to finish cuffing Harvey. Batman approached the boy whose heartbeat was faster than the beat to punk rock. "We're going home." Bruce simply said to the younger.

"But..."

"NOW Robin!" Batman growled, pointing towards the bat-mobile that the boy did not notice. The torn soul jumped in the passenger front seat and the Dark Knight buckled into the driver's seat.

*Incoming call from cave* the bat-mobile voice told. Batman answered. It was Aqualad and the rest of the team. They obviously needed a full team response.

"Sorry team, Robin is unavailable for missions right now."

"Wow, wait a minute..." The Boy Wonder tried putting words in but Batman cut off the line. "Bruce!?"

"I told you we are going home." Bruce growled to Dick Grayson as Dick removed the mask symbolizing him as Robin.

"But the team needs me!"

"This is the second night in a row you screwed up and nearly got yourself killed." By now the two were exiting the car and into the Bat-cave. "Your falling."

"Just 2 lousy mess ups."

"2 mess ups that cost me another case."

"Maybe if we would stop splitting up..."

"We're supposed to cover more ground as 2. In all fence, you don't group up to be covered by one."

"This isn't soccer or football."

"What's distracting you?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe you need more training hours then."

"I'm not a rookie. I've been doing this since I was 9."  
"Dick, this isn't a matter of what age you were when you started. At that time, it was just to take down Zucco. In league, I'm ahead. In team, your the first one to go down. I expect more from you. You can't be the one that the enemy feels needs to capture to get to me. You should be just as threatening."

"I'M NOT YOU! I Never will be YOU! I will never be the Batman, never be anything like you. I'm planning to actually have a real life. I'm the one who doesn't dwell, remember? If anything, your the one who is distracting me!What kind of family is this?! I'M NOT YOU!" This was not a simple problem anymore. This was a fight, the reality being shown to Bruce Wayne on who Dick Grayson is besides the partner to the Dark Knight. Bruce was upset by this. His fist hit Dick's face. Immiediently noticing the blood that dripped slightly down from Dick's nose, he ran off. Grabbing his helmet and mask.

"Dick, no... I'm sorry... Richard..." Bruce tried stopping the boy from riding off on his motor cycle, the 'R' cycle, but he took off for the city, no com or anything. But the bike had GPS to it. Bruce could know where Grayson was. Dick had contact to the team through the communication hooked to the bike as well as Bruce. But doubt ran through Bruce's mind that Dick was going to try to contact the Wayne Manor at all. If anything, just Wally. And Wally is out on a team mission. Most likely, he was going to the cave or just going to ride through the city at high speed.

Bruce turned to notice Alfred. "How much did you see Alfred?"

"Just enough to wonder: What is going on between you two?"

"He has been acting odd ever since Salvage took control of the League. I wonder if something happened. I wonder if I did something to him... Said something..."

"Maybe he is just being a normal teen ager. You know how teens are, well, at least I do. raising a billionaire teen ager anyways. You get what I am saying."

"Before routing out, he said what kind of family is this?'"

"You should be going after Master Richard instead of talking about it with me."

"I should let him let his anger out on the burning tires of the bike..."

Meanwhile, Dick Grayson was steam by going as fast as he could on his bike. As fast as the engine would take him. The thoughts would not exit from his mind. He sped down the roads of Gotham. At one point, he was being chase by an officer til the officer saw who it was he was chasing. Dick liked it that way. He was a 14 year old speeding down Gotham roads and the police won't chase his because he is Robin. He is ROBIN: THE BOY WONDER! Why should he have to take what Bruce says, when it is all forgetten and forgiven during the next fight. But this time, Bruce hurt Dick. Really, this isn't the first, Bruce has reacted but in no intention to hurt the boy. This time, Bruce hurt Dick.

Artemis was just kind of gloomly sitting on the roof of her small town house. Then she saw a flash of a black and yellow cape on a red bike. She knew this was Robin, but why was he going as fast as he was. The team was just in contact with Batman and Robin while the two were on their way back to the bat-cave. Was there something wrong? Artemis contacted Batman while looking to where Robin was headed. She didn't really know. "Batman? What's Robin doing at the speed he is going?"

*At least now I know where he is.* Dick had turned off the GPS hooked to his bike and belt. *It was just a complication. He just needs time to get his head back in the game.*

"Want me to go after him?" She didn't care for the answer, she felt like helping her friend.

*I don't think that is needed. Thank you Artemis.* And Batman cut off the com line. Artemis headed for the abandon alley was about 2 blocks down. She got her motor cycle from it's hide out. She set off in the direction she saw her friend go.

"Robin, you on?" She connected to his signal.

*Get off the line.* He growled back.

"How about you stop before you get yourself hurt." With this connection, she located where he was, not very far.

*I'm fine.* He growled again.

"Obviously not."

*I thought there was a full team response.*

"I had other plans with my mom. Got home in time for a Gotham patrol which, as far as I can see, is any time."

*Right up until the point you meet Joker, Two Face, Penguin, and our dear friend Killer Croc. Maybe you'll get lucky and only meet Moth.*

"No need to be a jerk, Robin. I am just trying to help. maybe we should head on to the cave and wait for the others. we could play that video game you and Wally like so much."

*Just leave me alone Artemis.*

"Seriously, I thought for sure you'd stop for that." Artemis had finally caught up with Robin. "You always seem calm. Your the one who keeps who adds laughter to the team, the only one to not hate me first time you saw me. Your our friend and I want to help."

*You don't live with a maniac and then have to fight other maniacs and then deal with the maniac who is supposed to be the one to be your family.*

"Thats pretty specific."

*You don't know what it's like. He expects me, everyone around me except Alfred basically expects me to grow up and be like, become the Batman. I'm nothing like him and hope to never be like him. Batman was the one who had me set to be team leader, to be a leader. To be like him who takes control automatically. But at home, he is never around. Either he is A, at work (which is by the way the most common thing around that house of secrets and lies) or B, off as Batman doing something. Alfred is the only one there when I'm home most of the time. Why do you think I spend most of my spare time at the cave?*

"Question, who is Alfred?"

*The butler.*

"Your kidding, right?"

*Put the pieces together, Artemis. Batman has lots of expensive weapons. One way or another, he is rich. Do you still think I'm kidding?*

"Is Batman your dad?"

*Heck no!*

"Jeez, that hurt." Artemis noticed now that Robin was looking at her to talk a bit now. "If you tell me, I won't tell anyone."  
*I'm surprised Kid Mouth hasn't screamed it out to the team yet... I am right that he hasn't, right?*

"As far as I know, your secret is between the two of you and Batman of course."

*My real name is Richard Dick Grayson. But I go by Dick Grayson mostly. Remember the trip to Haly's circus?*

"Never am I to forget that mission."

*It wasn't an official mission. It was my assignment. I was protecting the place I grew up.*

"Wait... Where have I heard the name... Dick Grayson, I didn't realize that before. No wonder you invited me to your 14th birthday. That makes Batman, Bruce Wayne. Wait... You took a picture of me on my first day."

*Just being nice to the new girl.*

"Haha... hilarious." Artemis joked in sarcasm. "So your family was killed." Who knew that was the back story of Robin: The Boy Wonder. The truth of depression. "I'm sorry."

*I'm not one to dwell. That is what separates me from Bruce.*

"How about we go to the cave. Still offering to play that game."

*Not in the mood.* Dick Grayson, sped ahead of Artemis at the fast speed he was originally going.

Bruce didn't realize what he was about to do. He pressed the button to shut down the bike. But Bruce didn't know what speed Dick was going at.

Artemis stayed behind Grayson. But then suddenly, she heard him yell "NO!" They bike shut down, out of control it flipped. This sent Dick off the bike and he landed harshly to the ground. Harsh enough, he was down. He was down and wasn't going to get back up on his own. Luckily he was wearing his helmet **_((Author's note: I still remember in 1st grade, if I wasn't wearing a helmet when I fell on my head off the bike, I would not be giving you this story right now. I would never have gotten to watch Young Justice and would never have gotten to see the second season of Avatar The Last Airbender, enways...))_** Artemis jumped off her bike and ran as quickly as she could to the hurt hero.

"Oh my GOSH! Robin!" She kneeled down next to the boy who was faced down. She turned him over and removed the helmet from his head, revealing the masked eyes. He had cuts in multiple place, his collection of wounds from only 2 months into the year. "Robin?!"

She set him against her chest and contacted Batman. All that Dick was really giving her right now was whimper and hard breathing. Batman did not pick up. She noticed the area's signal was to poor for the coms. She then texted Wally, know he wasn't going to pick up a call. She also had sent a text to the few other team members with phones usually around with them. Artemis didn't have her bow with her she noticed. This wasn't a good thing, for the next scene. A few men showed up. "Well, look who we have here. Bird boy got in a crash, so whose the lady?" Artemis set the boy in her arms down slightly. He felt him put something into her hand. It was 3 bird-a-rangs. 3 items she did not know how to use.

"Stay here." Artemis told the fallen hero who obviously was not going anywhere on his own. He was barely conscious which ment, there wasn't much he could do at all to fight.

Artemis started fighting the men. She couldn't knock them down for long. She couldn't find a chance to sneak away, grab her friend, and get to the closest zeta tube. One of the men snuck up behind her, covered her mouth and gassed her. Artemis fainted to the ground.

The unknown men had grabbed Robin. He tried to tug at the cuffs put around his wrists and ankles. He knew they weren't smart enough to know to remove his gloves and belt, so obviously someone else was. Right now, Robin was locked in the back of a van, tape was around his mouth so he couldn't call out for help. He was on a seat, sitting across from one of the men in the back of a van. "MMNN!" He kept howlering through the tape as loud as he could. Suddenly, the man pinned Robin's neck.

"Shut up or you die falling out of this fan." The man's threat was not on Robin's mind. It was the fact he couldn't breathe well. What he had went through tonight. His nose bloody still. Breathing was the terrifying option. But at this point, so was dying.

**February 25, 2011 23:08 llOutskirts of Gotham Cityll**

They arrived some place unknown. Covering Robin's eyes with a blindfold. Robin was pushed out of the car, loose enough chains for him to walk. "Someone here to see you." One of the men said to someone else. The blindfold was removed from Robin's eyes and he noticed he was in a warehouse of some sort. A metal table was in the middle with a few other tools on a desk and computer being examined by someone familiar. "Thought he'd be good for your little experiment. He volunteers."

"Well, that's pretty nice of him." The familiar face of Doctor Death. Robin has only come across the mad man once. The one time, Robin ticked the doofus off. Why this maniac back in Gotham? Why now? 'To make me miserable, thats the best reason for him to be in Gotham.' Was the thought going through Robin's mind. Doctor Death is a mad scientist. "Well don't just stand there. There is a spot open right here." He pointed to the table. They uncuffed Robin's wrists, now just holding them apart with a tight grip. They forced him to lay down on the cold metal table. Robin tried to tug away as much as he could while they just pulled his writs to the restraints. His ankle were uncuffed on at a time and restainted to the table. The Dr. Death came over. The strap that was on th table was connected around Robin's stomach tightly. Robin's head was pulled up by his hair slightly and slammed to the table for the Dr.'s enjoyment. Then a restraint held his head along with the rest of his body to the table.

"MMM! MNNNnNnNmm!" He was screaming through the tape. Robin tugged, struggled harshly at to get loose and get out of this place.

"Shshsh bird boy. Your not dead just yet. No, first is torture. You'll have to be lucky to live." Luck isn't something Grayson could depend on. The tape was torn from his mouth. This revealed a growl from Robin. "So, I'm not the only one apparently you cause problems for. But why were you out alone? Where is the big bad bat? We are about to test how much you can take. I think it'll be rather fun. Maybe not for you, but it sure will for me. I can't wait to hear you scream, in desperation for daddy bats to come save you."

"It looked like his motor cycle made a disagreeing move when we found him."

"Let me go, your you'll regret i... AAHHg!" Terrifying amounts of shock zipped through his body. When it stopped, his heartbeat seemed even more dangerous.

"Anything else to say?" Dr. looked like he pushed something up a bit then another shock escaped into Robin's body. It was coming from the restraints. The shock stopped for a few seconds and then increased when it came back to him after only 5 seconds to catch his breath. Robin's scream echoed through the unknown warehouse. The screams of Robin, became tortured cries of desperation for escape. He allowed tears to fall from his eyes.

**February 25, 2011: 22:45 llGotham Cityll**

Artemis got up. Hoping things were a dream, she did not just lose one of her best friends. She looked around, examining her surroundings. The 'R' cycle was still wrecked in the same place, unmoved. Her bike was a half block down. But where was Robin? She ran to her friend's bike. Searching for the communication or signal. It was off, the bike wouldn't function at all. "Batman must have shut it down, causing the wreck. Robin's speed... Wow, was I influenced or something?" She said to herself. "Robin?" She yelled out hoping that he might be around. But her doubt was strong on that that theory. Then she ran to her bike. She went as fast as she could. "Artemis to cave, please come in!" She turned on her communications.

*What is it Artemis?* Asked Aqualad.

"Robin is missing! He got in a crash on his bike. Batman must of shut it down once he figured that Robin had calmed down. Some men attacked us. They took Robin while I was down."

*Did you contact Batman?*

"Not yet. You guys need to help us find him."

*Get back to us in 2 minutes. We will be ready.*

"Artemis to Bat-cave."  
*What is is?*

"Your partner, is missing. Did you not realize that when he never came home?"

*Explain what happened.*

"His bike stopped working, sound familiar? At the speed he was going, the sudden stop flipped him off the bike. He was to injured to walk get up. There was not enough signal or something in the area for me to reach anyone before these men attacked. They took Robin while I was down. He is missing."

*this is all my fault. I shouldn't of hurt him... I shouldn't of shut down the bike.*

"I don't think there is time to take back the past. The team is on there way..."

*All of you meet me on Crime Alley. I know who would most likely take him. Batman out.* Artemis didn't feel to trust Batman as much as she did after knowing the deal between the two.

**February 25, 2011: 23: 20 llOutskirts of Gothamll **

Electricity ran through Robin's body, increased level each time. Finally, it stopped. "I'm surpirsed your still alive. Most people can't survive the heart beat you have right now. I guess it's about time, I skip to the end. So let's see how long it takes to kill a bird. Shall we..."

"AAhHHhaa..." His cries echoed. He didn't notice what was going no around him. But the intense shock stopped. He whimpered in moan, his breathing was dangerously heavy as his heartbeat was shot.

"Robin... It's ok now." He was still tugging at the restraints that were burning his skin. His head was free, the strap was undone. No for the painful part of all this... He felt a hand stop his arm from pulling. It was his best friend.

"Rob, calm down." His friend told him. He tried to slow his breathing as much as he could. Zatanna helped Robin sit up Aqualad had found where his belt and gloves were being kept. Rocket wasn't there, must be with Icon. Artemis and Miss Martian tried to comfort him. Superboy was there for support as well. All his friends were there. Bruce was standing by. Away from this. Suddenly, when his breathing seemed almost normal, Zatanna hugged Robin tight. He hugged slightly back. "I'm surprised your still alive."

"Are you kidding, out of any of us, he would be the only one to be alive." Artemis expressed.

"Robin? Are you ok?" M'gann asked. The answer was no. Faint feeling went through his eyes. Then everything went white noise as we went unconscious. "We need to get him medical attention at the cave.

"I'll run him to the zeta, get Black Canary or someone there ready."

"Got it, Kid Flash. Go." Aqualad qued off Wally. Wally picked his best friend up bridal style. He ran down Gotham to the nearest Zeta tube. The two arrived in the cave. Black Canary and Flash were there to take him into the medbay. Wally followed to where they took the young hero. Wally helped to remove his cape and mask.

"He's in shock. Plus he has a collection of wounds." Said Berry to his nephew.

"Will he be ok?"

"Robin will be fine. According to Batman, he took off after a few things happened between the two. Artemis tried to stop him. She was really doing the most out of everyone to help him from what I've heard. The speed Robin was going on his bike, when Batman shut the bike down, assuming he was slower than before, the bike flipped him. That did most of the damage out of his wounds. Batman said they got in a fight after defeating Two Face, something that was originally Robin's fight. Batman had to interfere when Two Face nearly killed him."

"Lets see... He nearly died 2 times tonight. Why wasn't Batman already there with Two Face?"

"Because they split up for 2 different things going on that both needed to be taken care of. One got away."

"Two Face?"

"No. Penguin. When he wakes up, no surprising him, no startling him, and try to stay away. This all happened when he stormed away from Batman..." The two heard a bit of arguing coming from the hall. Dinah and Bruce.

"You hit him!?" She growled.

"He said a few things... I didn't know why I did that. He took off after..." Dinah slapped Bruce.

"How hard did you hit the boy in the face, I want to meet it! You acted like an idiot with words. Not him. Not the only innocent one in this whole situation."

"What does that mean? It's all my fault he took off?" Inside of everyone's minds who was listening to the selfish words, the answer was a yes.

"It was your fault Bruce. You separated out. If anything, he should have been the one to take care of Penguin with the police. Not alone on Harvey. Then you blame him. That's the only reason he was nearly killed 3 times tonight, because you messed up! Because you put him in as Robin at the age of 9 after he watched his entire family die doing what they do best. Doing what he loved to do. Then you used that and brought him into a war. That's why he is in this mess, why he is in every mess. The boy isn't you. He has told me more than he ever wants to tell you because he is scared of what you'll think of it. Because he doesn't want to be Batman. You do. Only you. Only you whose mess this is and when he wakes up, leave him alone. Only when one of us says you can go in, you will clean this up. But may I remind you, scars don't go away that quick." Bruce actually listened to this. He felt guilty right when he had, more than just hit Dick. He had punched Dick down.

Dick's eyes started to flutter a bit. Berry left the room. Wally stayed to be there when his best friend woke up. Even though Dick Grayson is over 2 years younger, they always bonded like any other friend would. Like brothers. They fought crime, but they were like brothers. Dick has no problems getting along with all of the older members of the team, he may be the youngest but most spirited, especially for what he has been through. Wally admires that about his friend. When Wally first heard of Robin on the news, Robin, the sidekick to the Dark Knight, he was amazed. He wished to meet him and 2 years later, he was his best friend, Dick Grayson trusted his identity with Wally West.

"Hey ya Rob." Wally calmly said to the boy waking up.

"wally..."

"We're in the cave, as in Mount Justice. Just to be clear, 1 out of... How many caves to you hang out in? You know, for a bird..." Dick smiled at the joke and even let out a small laugh. "Your heartbeat went rapid, shocking you into unconscious."

"Kinda figured... Nearly dying 3 times within 5 hours, not as fun as it seems to be."

"I don't know one other person who knows how to get as many scars and bruises as you, or pass out as easily."

"I don't see how thats supportful... at all."

"It seemed funnier in my mind."

"Of course, that explains it, in your mind." Wally actually laughed a small bit at the insults.

"Just as a warning, stay with Zatanna, away from Artemis or I'm going after you."

"Have fun trying. She happened to be in the city she lived in. Surprising, right. Being in the city you live in and seeing a friend who also just so happens to live there. To amazing, blows my mind."

"No, I know that heartbeat didn't come from nothing. Something obviously did blow your mind."

"Just thought all crammed in next to pain. I think you should move to Gotham."

"No way! How many times has that city nearly been incinerated?"

"Not many in the 4 years I've been there."

"OK... well look up Gotham history, or news from like 6 or 7 years ago. Or really when Batman entered and since. I mean, thats when that kind of news became popular."

"No, I know. Apparently Bruce always has a plan... not always good ones but always has a plan. I do mean always."

"So... the team is waiting, I think. I've been in here before they even came back..."

"Boy Wonder has finally awoken." Announced Raquel.

"And we are happy to see that your ok." Added Aqualad as they all surrounded the bed that laid their friend in.

"Thanks." Dick commented. Roy walked in to join them.

"You sure know how to get yourself in trouble bird boy." He joked standing next to Wally who was sitting.

"I wasn't the one to shut down the bike."

"But you were the one pushing the bike to the limit of it's speed." Artemis commented.

"Oh... thats what the story was missing. You were speeding down on your bike." Zatanna joked.

"Thats why when I say leave me alone, you don't leave me alone."

"Got that right."

"Agreed."

"No one needs you dead. I can't say want because there are obviously ones in prison to think the exact opposite." Joked Superboy.

"Your our friend, we are always here for you." Kaldur told him.

"Your always here for us. You keep us together..."

"Even though you pretty much know how to drop us in a fight a nd make a clean gettaway with it." Wally added to M'gann's follow up.

"You, me, Wally, new video game when your cool with it." Roy said in joyce of comforting his friend.

"Totally!" Wally and Dick agreed in harmony.

The team started to leave. Zatanna stayed. Once Wally was gone, Zatanna held Dick's hand. "So, I know why you know how to comfort someone in loss. What I never understood was how you knew how to understand people. When my dad took the role of Dr. Fate, you kept me going. Batman told me what happened to your family. I guess this means you've lost more than I. You understood because you were in an even worse but yet somewhat familiar position, Dick Grayson."

"The difference is, we were circus performers. In a way, it wasn't something I could dwell on. Performing deathly acts 40 feet above the ground, death was not something to be unexpected in my family. Making it unfeared."

Zatanna moved Dick's bangs from his face then leaned over and kissed him. This brought Dick to sit up. Then for some reason, he remembered his 14th birthday party. When him and Barbara Gordon hid in the closet, then the New Year's kiss from Zatanna. He was caught between his hero life girl and Gotham life girl.

Zatanna had left. Diana (Wonder Woman) gave permission for Batman to go in. She threatened to hurt Batman if this ever happened again. Bruce walked in to see Dick laying there, his heart beat being tacked by wiring around his wrist. "I was the reason you nearly got killed, multiple times in one night. I'm sorry Dick, I haven't seen what I need to be and who you are. I've only seen what I want. I'm not around, I know... I guess being the dynamic duo thing won't do. It's been almost 5 years, and I've messed them up for you."

"I'm sorry I took off."

"That wasn't you fault. I don't know what I was thinking when I hit you. Alfred is right, Bruce Wayne's life is being taken over by Batman every day. But Dick Grayson remains himself." Bruce sat on the bed, he held Dick's fingers, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. Dick got up and hugged Bruce.

"I'm sorry about the things I said, I won't ever say them again... I promise..."

"You had a right to say those things. They were all true. Your not going to be anything like me when you grow up. Your going to be 10 times better." It was a moment of peace. "So who wins the I'm sorry bit?" Dick released Bruce from the hug.

"That'd be me. Non of this was your fault. I'm telling you right now, your an idol because of all the things you don't dwell on, the things most will never move on from. Like me, that truly is the separation between us. You lost your family, it may have been the way you've grown up, but whatever it was, you were millions of times stronger than I was and am when my parents died."

"We are family... a very strange and odd crime fighting family... but it'll do."

"Why didn't you ever tell me what you thought?"

"Reasons that this night could have happened about 4 months ago."

"It won't happen again."

"Until I go solo one day."

"I said this won't happen again, Richard."

**February 27, 2011: 17:03 llMount Justicell**

"Hey Rob! You up for the game?"

"Totally, hey Artemis..." Dick waved the third controlled at Artemis.

"One game bird boy."

"Alright people, enough with the bird names."

"Thats what you get for going after a bird."

"It's a family name."

Artemis sat down, she chose the girl avatar the game offered. Wally of course picked the coolest person of the game and Robin picked the boy who was the only teen ager in the game, making him the youngest. The three of them played. "And Wally is out." Announced Raquel who was watching. "Down to... Wow, girl beat game champ!"

"Suckers" Robin and Wally stared at the game scene.

"Your so kidding me..."

"Girls rule bird boy." Wally and Dick weren't laughing.

"We just got played."

"Correction, you brought me down. You got played."

"Making both of us." Robin got a signal from the bat-wave. "Speaking of player cities, got bad guys to hunt in Gotham."

"Don't die. We don't need you dead." Superboy joked. Robin ran for the zeta tube. We was already in uniform. Climbing the roof top.

He jumped over the city, his swing line catching him "Hahahahaha..." He laughed swinging over the people He landed and ran about 3 steps at one point in the road then hooked himself back up. "I'M ROBIN! The BOY WONDER!" He yelled in excitement... ((fade out from the 'R' symbol, just imagine))

"That kid truly is the most amazing." Commented Zatanna... "Unexpecting, amazing..."


End file.
